


Under The Northern Lights

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: C/Z Holiday Lights, M/M, casey/zeke fics, holiday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Casey and Zeke take a Christmas trip to Alaska.





	Under The Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Casey/Zeke Holiday Lights event at Live Journal, hosted by AlienSoulDream. Write a Christmas or seasonal Casey/Zeke fic based on a prompt. I chose the prompt "Northern Lights."

[](https://imgur.com/TqErBTA)

“I thought you were crazy when you suggested this,” Zeke said, looking up at the sky, brilliantly lit by a myriad of colors, “but I gotta admit, this was well worth the trip.”

The trip amounted to 69 hours in Zeke’s GTO on I-94 and Highway 97, bringing them from Ohio to Fairbanks, Alaska. Traveling over 3800 miles, sleeping in crumby motels, so Casey could take pictures of the Aurora Borealis to enter in a national photography contest was something he thought Zeke would never agree to, but to Casey’s surprise, he had.

“It’s fucking awesome,” Casey told him as he snapped one photo after the other “Didn’t I tell you it would be?”

Zeke nodded. “I still can’t believe I let you talk me into it.”

“I still can’t believe your car made it the whole way,” Casey shot back. “I bet we’re the only people from Herrington to ever spend Christmas Eve under the Aurora Borealis in Alaska.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Zeke replied. “Even if you don’t win the stupid contest, this view was still worth the trip.”

“We should do something to celebrate,” Casey said, deciding he’d finally taken enough photos to choose from when submitting one to the contest.

Zeke’s smile was wicked. “How about having Christmas Eve sex under the Aurora Borealis in Alaska? I bet no one from Herrington’s ever done that either.”

“Are you crazy?” Casey protested. “We’ll freeze our asses off!”

Zeke shook his head. “When you first mentioned this trip, I did a little shopping.”

“I think it’s going to take more than condoms and lube,” was Casey’s response.

“I got those, too, but that’s not what I’m talking about.” Zeke popped the trunk and pulled out a large package. “This tent is guaranteed to withstand arctic temperatures, so we should be nice and cozy inside.”

“I should have known even the Northern Lights wouldn’t be enough to keep your mind off sex,” Casey told him.

Zeke looked offended. “I drove you all this way just so you could take some pictures. I think I deserve something for my trouble, don't you?” he asked.

They unpackaged the tent and set it up with minimal effort. Casey was skeptical, but after they had gone inside and secured the flaps, he had to admit that it was surprisingly warm inside.

[](https://imgur.com/M4u63I7)

And once he and Zeke were naked and they began to generate their own heat, Casey had no complaints at all.


End file.
